Lost Items
by Rozz
Summary: GSR A giant bunch of fluff that came out of me. Where do I keep getting this stuff from?


LOST ITEMS 

DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN CSI

Catherine pulled into the driveway. It had been a long time since she had gone to Grissom's for breakfast. Way too long. She never could make the perfect omelet like he could.

Hopping out, she headed to the door. When she knocked lightly, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Grissom. Once he saw Catherine, his smile dissappeared.

Catherine invited herself in, swooshing past him and towards the kitchen.

Grissom regained control of himself and turned to follow her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she served herself a drink.

"I thought that we could have breakfast. Like old times," she sat down on the couch, "I've been dying for one of you're omelets."

"Catherine, shouldn't you be with Lindsay?"

"Well, she is at a sleepover, and ya know, I know how alone it could be for you here, so, I thought that you could use some company."

Grissom just stood there and looked at her.

Before Catherine could go on, a knock presided over the room. Grissom quickly went over to the door.

"Hey," Sara started.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Grissom tried to relay that Catherine was here by looking at her and then to the side as far as he could without turning his head.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked tentitavely.

"Yes, me and Catherine were just going to have our breakfast, what are you doing here?" He repeated.

Sara began to speak, "I, uhh, I needed you to...to sign some papers, for, uh, work. It couldn't wait, sorry."

"Well...Where are the papers?"

"Oh.. I, ah, must of left them in the car," Sara pointed over her shoulder while smiling at how awfully stupid that had sounded.

"I'll come sign them," Grissom hurried out of the door, leaving Catherine to jump up and look out the window.

Grissom and Sara headed to the car while Sara kept chattering.

"I didn't know that you and Catherine had breakfast plans, if I HAD known, I might of not come over, you know, seeing that this is supposed to be secret, hush-hush stuff, but hey, feel free to invite Catherine over for breakfast the same day that you invite me over, it's not that I mind making all of the incredibly incompetent excuses, because beleive me, I'm all over them," She finished sweetly, smiling at him.

"I did not invite Catherine over, she invited herself. I would much rather have breakfast with you, since you are such a great guest."

"And I would have shown you my hospitality, too," Sara brought the imaginary papers from her car. Grissom signed the back of a letter and receipt which she had pulled out.

"So nice of you to come to my house so I can sign the back of something from Chang's Dry Cleaning. We should do it again sometime."

Sara smiled and pulled on her sunglasses, "I do happen to have another reciept back for you to sign for later. What time?"

"Catherine will never leave. It's like she can sense that I have plans and comes over at just the right time to squash them. But I will call, and I might have kissed you right at the end of that sentence, but I don't think our audience could hold it all in, and her head might explode."

"Oh, yeah, Dr. Grissom, I'm having a hard time jumping you right here in the driveway. Later," Sara climbed into her car and drove off.

"What was THAT about?" Catherine injected as soon as he walked back in the door.

"She needed me to sign some case papers. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Right," She added sarcastically as they finished their breakfast.

Quickly scarfing down her eggs, Catherine walked over to the couch and sat down with her screwdriver. The phone rang and Grissom excused himself to answer, leaving Catherine to investigate.

Looking around, she extracted herself from the couch, which was new she noticed, and began poking around. She was in the process of opening the drawers of his coffee table when Grissom entered the room.

"Catherine, what are you doing?"

"Just...looking for the remote. Who was that?" She changed the subject.

"That was Ecklie. He wants me to come in for a case, which means that you will have to leave."

"Way to talk about kicking somebody out," Catherine grabbed her bag, "We should do this again. I miss our breakfasts."

Catherine left to greet her own house. A few minutes after her car had left, another pulled up.

Sara strolled up the driveway and opened the door.

"Have a nice breakfast with Catherine. How did you get her to leave anyway?"

Grissom kissed her before beginning to explain.

"Well, Catherine, as you know, invited herself over and would not take no as an answer. I made her eggs, she ate, she poked around, and she left under the pretense that I was being called in for a case."

"But what if she figueres out that you don't have a case?"

"She won't. I just have to get into shift early and pretend to be working."

"Interesting theory."

"Nope, has been tested and proven. Sometimes I go in and everyone thinks that I'm working on a case, but I actually sleep. Thanks to you, that is one thing that I am sometimes lacking."

"I never heard you complain before."

"Yes, well that is because your mouth is always covering mine."

"Touchee."

Sara moved to sit on the couch after her shoes were kicked off. Grissom also came to sit with her.

"You hungry?" He questioned.

"No, while you and Catherine had your breakfast, I had my own."

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"How 'bout a movie?"

"Sure," Grissom hopped off the couch too eagerly. As soon as the movie started, Sara groaned. For some reason, the man had an obsession with this one animated bug movie. It was unknown as to how many times he and Sara have seen it.

"Not A Bug's Life AGAIN! Change it!" She growled.

"What? There is nothing wrong with this movie."

"I'm suprised that you haven't worn it out yet. Do you even OWN any other movies?"

Grissom smiled and kissed her head as she sunk into him. Sara had other ideas and moved her head so that their lips connected.

Grissom seemed increasingly intent and layed down, furthering their kiss. Soon, the movie was forgotten.

Waking up in the late afternoon, Sara raised her arm to sheild the incoming sun. Once out of the comatose state, she realized that the shower was running and jumped up to join Grissom.

After showers were taken, the two sat down to eat before leaving for work.

At work, a cool and content air was kept. They had both agreed to keep it out of the lab.

"Hey," Sara leaned in the doorway just before shift ended.

"Hey. Did you finish your case?"

"Just waiting for some pending evidence."

"Oh."

After several seconds of silence while Grissom gathered his things, he spoke, "I'm going to go home. Have a nice day Sara."

She smirked at him, "You too."

Grissom left into the parking lot, the night still evident in the air.

He drove home to find Catherine already there, hanging out in the driveway.

"Hey, Gil. Thought you could use some company."

"Oh. Okay. Look, Catherine, I'm realy tired and just want to go to sleep right now, okay?"

"Okay, than I'll cook and you can just sit."

Grissom glared at the back of her head as she moved towards the house.

"Catherine really-"

"Just open the door."

Grissom did as she asked. Maybe Sara would take longer at the lab.

As Grissom went to sit on the couch, Catherine set herself up in the kitchen. It was a good thing Grissom had just cleaned the house, or else remnents of Sara would be everywhere. Currently, it just looked like he had a feminine air around the house, not to mention that the bathroom was still overrun with her stuff.

About thirty minutes later, Catherine came in to the living room with two plates of something that looked somewhat edible.

"What is it?"

"Eggs, duh."

Grissom poked it with a fork.

"It's not going to bite!"

"Okay."

He tentatively grabbed a forkful and shoved it in his mouth. Catherine took her time with her food, and once she was done, put her plate in the sink and began rummaging through things again while Grissom was in the bathroom. In between the cushions she found a nice lace bra.

Grissom exited the bathroom and she held it up for him.

"Some how I don't think this is your taste?"

"Uh- Cath, I think you should leave right about now."

"Why?"

Just then, she door handle began to jiggle. He just had to lock the door. It pushed open and Sara walked in, talking as she tried to get the grocery bags into the kitchen. Sadly, she only saw Grissom because Cath was obscured by the bags.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong, you look a little pale?"

Catherine's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Sara?!"

Sara froze mid-step and turned to see Catherine, holding up the bra she had been looking for. "Hey...Cath.Uh-I-Um, I'll be back." Sara skidded into the kitchen and put the bags down.

That left Catherine staring at a red-faced Grissom, "I-uh. Well...Hold on for just a second," Grissom held up an index finger and he, too, rushed into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" Sara whisper-yelled at him, "You didn't even call and warn me!"

"Well, I couldn't very well pick up the phone and say, 'Hey, honey, don't come home right now, There's another woman here."

Sara scrunched up her face, "Maybe if we stay really quiet, she'll forget we're here."

"Or," Grissom raised his eyebrow, "We could go sit outside and wait until she leaves."

"why not just leave ourselves?"

"She would see our car pull out."

Sara nodded, and the two very quietly left the house. They headed to the hammick that had been set up under an umbrella.

Catherine waited for five minutes before heading into the kitchen. Once she saw that they were not there, she started to fume, but only for a few seconds, until she saw that they were in a hammock in the backyard.

She decided that the questions could wait...for today.


End file.
